Categoria:Yu-Gi-Oh!
right|250px Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王 Yūgiō; Rei dos Jogos em Japonês) é uma franquia de Animes, Mangás e especialmente Card Games criada por Kazuki Takahashi em 1996 e publicada na Weekly Shōnen Jump. A franquia se iniciou como um mangá que conta a história de Yugi Muto um garoto fã de jogos em geral que ao completar um misterioso quebra-cabeça egípcio acaba incorporando o espírito de um antigo faraó chamado de Yami Yugi. A premissa inicial do Mangá era uma história onde cada capítulo se focava em um jogo diferente e no final Yami Yugi ajudava Yugi e seus amigos usando versões sombrias dos jogos para "punir" os inimigos. Porem depois de um capítulo focado em um jogo chamado Magic and Wizards (マジック＆アンドウィザーズ Majikku ando Wizāzu) que era um jogo estratégico de cartas onde continha monstros, mágicas e armadilhas, acabou se tornando popular entre aqueles que acompanhavam a história e devido a isso a história de Yu-Gi-Oh! passou a usar tal jogo como foco principal desde os dias de hoje. O Mangá ganhou duas adaptações em anime a primeira em 1998 onde animava os primeiros arcos focados nos diversos jogos e o segundo em 2000 chamado Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters onde se focava em todos os arcos com o Card Game como foco. Esse segundo anime foi o que serviu para a popularidade da franquia em todo o mundo. O segundo anime também mudou o nome do Card Game para Duel Monsters sendo o nome mais conhecido atualmente. Devido ao sucesso do Card Game, ele se tornou a principal fonte de lucro da franquia sendo um dos Card Games mais populares do mundo. Também foram feitos outros animes que apesar de não se basearem em um Mangá, ganham um depois de um tempo. Devido ao fato dos Mangás a partir de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX terem histórias diferentes dos animes, principalmente devido a consequência de algumas mudanças no roteiro de Duel Monsters se comparado ao seu Mangá, a franquia passou a adotar um método incomum em outras franquias de Anime/Mangá: Animes e Mangás seriam linhas separadas de história sem classificação de Canon e Filler entre eles. Assim os arcos fillers de Duel Monsters passaram a ser puramente canon para a linha de animes. Apesar dos animes Pós-Duel Monsters terem a mesma importância e foco que o anime original, eles recebem a classificação "Spin-Offs" dentro da franquia. Algo interessante a se notar é que os protagonistas sempre possuem "Yu" 「遊」 no nome, característica herdada do primeiro protagonista: Yugi. "Yu" significa amizade, um tema recorrente nas histórias da franquia. Animes Os três primeiros animes (Duel Monsters até 5D's) formam uma trilogia se passando no mesmo universo. A partir de ZEXAL os animes se passam em universos paralelos. * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Filmes * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Mangás * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ** Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Games * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule Breed & Battle (1998) - PlayStation * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (1998) - Game Boy * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II (1999) - Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories (1999) - PlayStation * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule GB (2000) - Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4 (2000) - Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories (2000) - Game Boy Color * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters (2001) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul (2001) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses (2001) - PlayStation 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 (2001) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards (2002) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom (2002) - GameCube * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction (2003) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel (2003) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny (2003) - PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 (2004) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler (2004) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny (2004) - Xbox * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge (2004) - PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion (2004) - PC * Game Boy Advance Video: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yugi vs. Joey - Volume 1 (2004) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum (2004) - PlayStation 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 (2004) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online (2005) - PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour (2005) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Duel Academy (2005) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Double Pack (2006) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006 (2006) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! Double Pack 2 (2006) - Game Boy Advance * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force (2006) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Spirit Caller (2006) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution (2007) - PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 (2007) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Card Almanac (2007) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 (2007) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 (2007) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Beginning of Destiny (2007) - PlayStation 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 3 (2008) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: World Championship 2009 (2009) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers (2009) - Nintendo Wii * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (2009) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator (2009) - PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia (2010) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 (2010) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels (2010) - Xbox 360 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Transer (2010) - Nintendo Wii * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus (2011) - Nintendo DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 (2011) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM (2012) - PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus (2013) - PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 * Guess the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards (2013) - Android e iOS * Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM Pocket (2013) - Android e iOS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: World Duel Carnival (2013) - Nintendo 3DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels (2014) - PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation (2014) - Android e iOS * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special (2015) - PSP * Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist (2015) - PlayStation 4, Xbox One e PC * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle! (2016) - Nintendo 3DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2016) - Android, iOS e PC Desempenho na fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! é uma franquia relativamente ativa na fanfic, sendo uma das franquias preferidas do autor junto de Dragon Ball, Mega Man, Kingdom Hearts e entre outros. Porém, como a fanfic é uma história principalmente focada em ação (Com fortes inspirações em Dragon Ball), a dinâmica de Yu-Gi-Oh! não pode ser encaixada a todo momento na história. Ainda assim os personagens, principalmente Yugi Muto e Yami Yugi, aparecem com uma boa frequência participando de diversos arcos. Alguns personagens da fanfic sabem jogar Duel Monsters, principalmente o protagonista Vinix, mas isso era visto com mais frequência quando Yu-Gi-Oh! foi introduzido pela primeira vez na história. Categoria:Franquias Categoria:Animes & Mangás